Dai Kuron
Appearance Dai Kuron has dark hair that is held back in braids, which he cut off in The Neptune Promise. Dai has dark eyes, similar to his father’s, and pale skin. He is lean, and built like a swimmer. Nere describes him as enigmatic and handsome. Dai wears a dark sea suit nearly the whole time. Dai wears a belt similar to Nere Hanson's, and contains a quiver that has not only the standard darts, but explosive ones as well. Personality Dai is generally closed off. The only one he openly expresses emotions toward is Nere. This can clearly be seen when he tells her that he is competing against Tobin for her favor, unbeknownst to herself, since Nere is really dense. Dai and Nere become a couple but when Nere lies to him to keep him happy he has to make a tough decision- breaking up with Nere or staying in her beautiful arms? Dai is horrified when he finds out he could have harmed Nere. Dai forgot his strength for a little while, and unintentionally held Nere too tightly while they kissed, causing her to confess how he's hurting her. Dai is clearly conflicted, and becomes more distant. Wasp's gang forces him to leave Nere. Even though he became distant , Dai still risked injury to protect Nere from Wasp and keep her away from his father. History Very little is revealed about Dai in the first and second books. For the most part, it was said that Dai's mother died in a mysterious storm that was proven to be nonexistent. In The Neptune Promise, Dai claimed to have killed his mother. His father had come home for his tenth birthday with a special gift, he said. The gift was an injection that would start the transformation. His mother then entered, and began to argue with his father, yelling that he was much too young. Dai was the very first human subject, so neither parent was prepared for the event. The process was very painful, and Dai saw his mother approach with another needle. At the time, he was afraid of the needle, but looking back he said it was probably drugs to help with the pain. He pushed away his mother, refusing to take another shot, and then he passed out. When he awoke, he was told that he had pushed his mother so hard that she had fallen and broken her neck. This is later proven to be untrue when Ran Kuron admits that he was the one that killed Idaine. Idaine lived on a ship separate from Ran's, and he believed that, if he sunk her ship, she would have no choice but to return to him. So, Ran placed a mine in the cabin of the ship. When she spots it, she lunges for it, but he pushes her back. When he does so, her head hits the edge of a metal box, breaking her neck and resulting in her death. Dai's sister was accidentally killed by Wasp, the girl with sea wasp spliced into her genes. His father couldn't administer the medicine in time and Dai's sister, Maia, died. Originally, Dai blamed Wasp for his sister's death. Dai spent most of his time traveling with his father on boats. On his tenth birthday, he finally went through with the 'transformation'. His DNA was not spliced with fish genes, but rather, shark genes. Dai predicted that his father was eager to see if it worked, so he completed it earlier than originally intended. Dai practically grew up with Wasp and other mutants spliced with odd gene combinations. He was always very clever and his father allowed him to work on many work assignments and projects .In the beginning, Dai was sent to spy on the Neptune Project kids and report back, but he developed feelings for Nere and gave up. His companion, Ton a giant dolphin, is clearly special to Dai, because Dai asks Nere to teach him English. Dai is reluctant to speak of his past with anyone, including Nere Hanson, which hurts her. His sister gave him a coral ring that he keeps on a black cord around his neck. When Nere asks him about it he answers truthfully. Pain can easily be detected. This is one of many situations in which it was indicated that Dai has gone through too much pain for someone as young as himself. Relationships Nere Hanson One of the few people Dai trusts. Were never officially bob and bob, but were on their way to declaring it as such. Ran Kuron Dai Kuron's father. Ran was not a great father, and most definitely had some mental health issues, driving a wedge between him and his son. Ran's attitude shows that he does not care much for his son, causing Dai's coldness toward him.However in the Neptune Promise when Nere forces him to relive the death of his wife he came to his right mind.He sacficriced himself to save the others. Wasp Wasp grew up with Dai under the watch of Ran Kuron. Wasp was the one to kill Maia, albeit accidentally, resulting in despising her for a while. Maia Kuron Maia was Dai's little sister whom he loved very much. Idaine Kuron Idaine was Dai's mother. Idaine was a much more present parent than Ran Kuron, and cared for the wellbeing of her son over science projects. Whitey Whitey is Dai’s stepbrother Category:Mutants Category:The Neptune Project characters Category:The Neptune Challenge characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Whitey